


Heart-Shaped Box

by Goofatron



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Bullying, Falling In Love, Gen, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofatron/pseuds/Goofatron
Summary: When Michelle Jones was seven years old, she was gifted a heart-shaped musical box from her late grandmother. It is her most prized possession, which contains smaller items she holds dearly to her own heart.





	Heart-Shaped Box

When Michelle Jones was seven years old, she received a special gift from her grandmother. It was a musical box crafted out of natural elm wood, in the shape of a heart. An intricate design decorated the top of the box along the shape. The edges bore a dark colored trim, and the box sat on three small brass feet as to not scuff the bottom. The finish left a sheen so smooth, Michelle could see her reflection staring back. 

The interior was lined with red velvet, and divided into two compartments. The larger of the two held a silk tab that when lifted revealed the tiny mechanisms that made the music box it’s trademark. The melody that played was a small, two minute rendition of,  _ Ave Maria _ .  

Within the safety of the box, Michelle kept an array of trinkets and treasures throughout her years. Some, she discarded as they were too plasticy, and tacky to her growing tastes. Opting for more metallic jewelry with hint of earth tones in place of colorful, see through beads fused with glitter. The only constant variable that remained in the box was a small, post stamp size picture of her grandmother, and a pair of pearl earrings that were given to her on the day of the funeral.

Michelle was ten years old when they were handed to her by her mother’s older brother, who insisted on passing them down to her. Claiming that Evelyn would have wanted her favorite granddaughter to have them.

It was an open casket, and Michelle frowned upon seeing large, bulky earrings trimmed with fake diamonds clasped on her grandmother’s ears. She clutched the pearls tightly in her hands, wishing that her grandmother would be buried with them on instead. They always made Evelyn stand out. Perched on each side of her face, making her ear lobes droop slightly.

When her family arrived home from the funeral, Michelle excused herself to her room. She took the music box down from the high shelf of her room, and kissed the pearls before gently placing them in their velvety cushion. They were her most prized possession.

The ceiling high shelf (which was only accessible by standing on a chair) was meant to be the safest place for the music box. Until the day that Michelle came home from school to find her room turned upside down. Followed closely by her father yelling at her, asking why she had so much junk.

Paying him no mind, she dove into the messy pile, frantically searching for her heart-shaped box. It was found, long moments later, arched open on it’s side. She gingerly scooped it up, inspecting for scratches or dents. Only one of the small hinges suffered the long drop from the shelf to the floor. A screw had fallen out, and now the box opened at an angle.

At least it was still intact, and in somewhat working order. Michelle’s relief was short lived as she realized the inside was empty. Fear consumed her guts once again as she looked around wide-eyed for the tiny picture, and pair of pearl earrings. Her last reminders of her late grandmother.

It took her two hours to sort the large pile in front of her, but she managed to locate the missing heirlooms. After placing the items back into the box, and clasping it shut, she hugged it close to her chest, before placing it in her messenger bag.

The heart-shaped box found it’s new home within the back corners of the small top-shelf of Michelle’s school locker. She took it down twice a day, once in the morning and once in the afternoon after school, to stare lovingly at it. Often, she found herself daydreaming as the music played, dulling her senses.

Which she knew was stupid of her to do, especially when the box was ripped out of her grasp, and into the foreign hands of a kid she didn’t even know. The stranger looked the box over with feigned interest. The way his hand rotated hastily made Michelle panic, and she reached out to grab it back. Whoever this asshole was must have foreseen her action, because he jerked backwards, shooting his arm in the air, his fingers and palm clenching around the box.

Michelle dropped her guard, and screeched at the guy to just give her the box back. The corners of his mouth shot upward, and he bared his teeth in a wicked grin, clearly taking delight in her panicked state. His hand that held the box shakes in an attempt to lure her, and as predicted, she falls for it. With a mocking laugh, he takes a step backwards, asking her if she wants it back so badly?

A small crowd is starting to gather; some whispering and laughing (probably at her) and others are recording the situation on their phones. Michelle can feel her face redden. It deepens when comments about her reactions bounce around the group.

“Oh my god, she’s beet red!”

“Holy shit, I didn’t think she was capable of showing emotions!”

“Look at her face! I think she’s about to cry!”

“I’m so glad I started recording this.”

Eyes cast downward, and she curses herself for not stopping the stream of tears flowing down her face, onto the old carpet below. She looks back up regretfully. The asshole thief is almost doubled over laughing at her.

“Please give it back.” She chokes through tears. “It belonged to my grandmother.”

“Aw, ‘it bewonged to my gwandmother.’” Michelle’s ears burned at the tone of his voice, and the mockery of her pleas.

Off to the side, she can hear someone whisper, “What’s he doing?”

Just behind the jerk, another figure appears and yanks the box out of his grasp. The jerk tuns quickly, coming face-to-face with Peter Parker.

“She asked you to give it back, asshole.”

Stunned silence followed as everyone stared eye wide at Peter who tucked the music box safely under his left forearm, next to his chest.

A gentle laugh stirred everyone out of their shock as the thief stepped forward, “You wanna start something, Parker?”

Peter instinctively took a step back, but never broke eye contact with the guy. Michelle could see that he was shaking, plain as day. Random comments throughout the circle of randos trying to instigate a fight didn’t help any.

God must have been in a gracious mood that day, because a couple of teachers rounded the corner. Clearly, they were deep in their own conversation, but stopped when they noticed the congested hallway of students with three caught in the middle. Anyone with two brain cells could see a fight was brewing, and they rushed to put a stop to it.

The teachers worked to break up the circle, and herded the students back to their classrooms, or wherever they were supposed to be during the hour.

The kid who started it all leaned into Peter and whispered something that Michelle couldn’t make out. Based on Peter’s reaction, it must have been a threat to kick his ass later. His shoulders sag with a sigh, and he shuffles up to her.

“Are you okay?” he asks so sincerely that Michelle is almost offended by his soft tone.

“Fine.” she answers sharply, eyeing the box tucked under Peter’s arm.

He follows her gaze, and exclaims as if forgetting what he was holding (which is possible, Michelle realizes) and with shaking hands and open palms, holds out the box for her to take. She hesitates before quickly snatching it out of his hands, mostly in fear that he would be so cruel as to recoil, or drop it. When Peter smiles, Michelle almost feels guilty about accusing him of such stupid behavior.

Almost as stupid as his smile.

Instantly wishing she could strip herself of stupid emotions, she mumbles a quiet “thank you” before turning back to her locker, and shoving the box up on the shelf, and slamming her locker shut. She knows that Peter is still standing there, and sighs before turning to him.

“What is it?”

“Nothing!” he answers quickly, motioning to her locker. “It’s just… I noticed that one of the hinges on the box is hanging by a thread.”

“So what?”

“Well, if you’re okay with it--”

“I’m not.”

Michelle doesn’t mean to sound snappish, but she’s already had one hell of a morning, and it wasn’t even eight yet. Still, guilt pours over her heart when Peter averts his gaze downward, and he starts stuttering his words, saying he’s sorry and that he didn’t mean to intervene. He’s shuffling away like a wounded animal when Michelle reaches out and grabs his arm.

“Wait, Peter!” he turns to her. “I’m sorry, okay? It just… it hasn’t been a great week for me, and i shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

“I understand,” he nods at her.

“Thank you for earlier, too.” she tries to match the softness of Peter’s tone. “I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime, MJ!” and there’s that stupid grin again. God, can her heart just chill for a minute?

“See you around, loser.” There’s no malice laced within her voice, and Peter knows it when he waves at her, and turns to leave for his own class.

At the end of the school day, Michelle drags herself to stand in front of her locker before banging her head against the cool metal. What an absolute shitshow of a day. Murphy’s Law really had it out for her.

She sighs while shoving the books she won’t need for homework that night into her locker, and taking out some smaller ones. Thankfully, some of her teachers showed mercy and let the class finish work for other classes during the downtime. Michelle instinctively reaches up, clasping a hand around the familiar wooden texture, and pulls the music box down from it’s safe space.

It only takes her a few seconds to realize that the top fits just right like it used to, and doesn’t open all lopsided anymore. What’s more, is the folded piece of paper tucked underneath the photo of her grandmother.

_ MJ, sorry but it was on my mind all day. So, I broke into your locker to fix it. I hope you don’t mind! _

_ -Peter P.  _

When Michelle Jones was seven years old, she was gifted a musical box in the shape of a heart. Only three items took residence inside the box: A post stamp size picture of her grandmother, Evelyn. A pair of pearl earrings which belonged to said late grandmother, and a small note which radiated exuberant energy, and genuine kindness from a boy she first thought to be very annoying.

Now, she was growing fond of the same boy who took the time to mend her broken heart.   

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny thing I whipped up as a showing that I'm still alive, and am working on two large fics at once (god save me)  
> And also I was listening to Nirvana (big surprise) the other night, and had this kind of blossom in my mind.


End file.
